Ceiling fans having a number of motorized rotating blades have existed for many years. Many of today's ceiling fans include a light assembly or light kit which may be used in the place of a light fixture mounted to the ceiling. These light assemblies typically are mounted to the bottom of the ceiling fan below the plane of rotation of the fan blades.
These light assemblies typically include a nipple extending from the bottom of the ceiling fan motor housing, a glass bowl or multi-arm light distributor positioned upon the nipple, and a finial threaded onto the end of the nipple to hold the glass bowl in place, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,232. This construction is also used in other types of light fixtures, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,377. A common problem which exists with these light assemblies relates to the leveling of the glass bowl or light distributor, referred to hereinafter collectively as a light diffusor. Oftentimes, the diffusor is crooked with respect to the ceiling fan, wall or ceiling to which it is mounted. As such, the installer must bend the nipple to adjust for the misalignment. This method of correction is inaccurate and may lead to damaging the nipple or light fixture, and as such is not recommended.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a light assembly which may be adjusted to level the diffusor. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.